Animosity
by Jeff Therioux
Summary: Crash and the gang try to help a new friend fight a tough enemy: his own brother. Originally named "High School Never Ends" R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Jason, Jeff, Andrew, Jessica, and Val**

**Prologue **

This story will include Crash, Coco, Crunch, Nina, Tawna, as well as some of my own characters. It will be written in Jeff's POV

**My crated characters:**

Jason: You all know Jason, he's the captain of the football team, prom king, always dating the head cheerleader, and the school's official man-whore. The only thing bigger than his mouth is his ego. He wears blue Wrangler jeans, a letterman jacket, and a pair of aviator sunglasses. He's also about 5'11 and very muscular.

Jeff: Jeff is Jason's younger brother. Skinnier and a little taller than his brother, Jeff is not at all popular like Jason and they never get along. He is a little quiet and wants to be an artist someday. He is also Crash and Coco's best friend. Jeff wears torn black jeans, a grey T-shirt, and has strait black hair.

Andrew: Andrew is the school joker and was voted class clown three years running. He never stops talking, with most of his dialogue being quick, snappy, sarcastic remarks. Andrew and Jeff have been neighbors since first grade and even though they are almost completely different people, they still hang out from time to time. He wears brown shorts, a stripped green shirt, and has curly brown hair.

Jessica: Jessica is a transfer student and barely knows anyone. Jeff is friends with her and tries to steer her away from hanging out with the wrong crowd even though she wants to be on the cheer squad and has a huge crush on Jason. She wears tight black pants, a red shirt and has red hair.

Val: Jeff's closest childhood friend, Val is also quiet and artistic. Her and Jeff did date once a couple years back, but she dumped him and they decided to be friends again, but things have not quite been the same between the two. She wears dark purple pants, a white t-shirt, and short black hair.


	2. Some Problems Never Go Away

**Chapter 1: Some Problems Never Go Away**

I awoke to a loud alarm clock with 6:00 in bright red lights. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. "God I hate high school", thinking to myself. I got up, got dressed, gathered my things, and walked out the front door only to run into my brother Jason. He was talking on the phone to one of his girlfriends.

"Yeah babe, ill see you there" Jason said in a suggestive tone. I looked at him with a sickened expression.

"What do you want fag?" He said to me as he hung up the phone. "You're re-taking senior year, maybe this time you might want to focus more on you work and less on being the school slut." I answered back. Jason stared me down for a minute and finally walked away.

I instantly walked into the garage, I didn't want to spend anymore time in my house than I had to. I got in my car, it was nothing special, an old 80's Chevy that was bound to break down at any moment.

On my way there I got a call on my cell phone. It was Andrew,

"Hello?" I asked

"Yo yo man, what it do?"

"Why do you talk like that, you know you're white, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The gang and I are hanging down at school. Where you at?"

"I'm on my way"

"You better get down here, or you'll miss all the fun"

"What?"

"You'll see" and with that, Andrew hung up.

"What the hell was he talking about?" I wondered as I pulled up to the student parking lot. I walked up to the courtyard and greeted Crash, Coco, Crunch, Andrew, Jessica, and Val. Since we were at the top of our class, we were the first to pick what classes we would take. The bell rang, and everyone started to walk to their respective classes, except me as I stopped Andrew.

"What "fun" were you exactly talking about?"

"Everyone is waiting for you and Val to get back together"

"We're just friends now…" I was frustrated, I still loved her, but she didn't want to be with me anymore, I just walked away after that.

I sat next to all of my friends in class and we all talked about how our summers went, but I couldn't take my attention off Val. I looked at her, wishing we could still be together, but I had to respect her decision. She looked at me and we stared at each other, while everyone become silent and turned their attention to us, we instantly broke our eye contact and joined in with the group.

I then turned my attention to Coco, she was staring angrily at someone. I knew who she was staring at, Nina. She recently ran away from her home with Cortex and was attending our school. Their was still hard feelings between the two after the whole doominator ordeal. Suddenly I herd Andrew yell, "Hey Nina!"

"Shut up, Andrew" Coco whispered at him. Suddenly everyone went quiet again. I got up and walked towards Nina.

"You know you can sit with us if you want" I said. She didn't answer back, but got up and fallowed me back to our group. I sat her down between Coco and myself and the two looked away from each other.

Andrew came up behind Nina and Coco and put an arm around each one and said, "Hey, why cant we be friends?" The two girls looked at him with anger, and Andrew tiptoed back to his seat.

"Come on you guys, you need to get over this, we're all friends now." I got no response from neither Coco or Nina. "Ok, either you let me help or I can just have Andrew come back and have him help."

"I'm sorry" Nina mumbled under her breath.

"What?…." Coco responded, stunned. "My uncle made me do what I did, and now that he's not here anymore, maybe we could be…friends"

"Nicely done Dr. Phil!" Andrew blurted in.

"Andrew, Shut up" I said back to him. Just then, the ball rang and we all walked to our next class, as I passed Crash, I saw him shaking in anger. He was staring at Jason, his arm around the waist of the head cheerleader, Tawna. As we passed Jason, he saw Crash angry at him, he knew Crash liked her. So as he passed us he gave a smirk to Crash. It set him over the edge. They both stopped and looked at each other eye to eye.

"You got a problem?" Jason asked, chuckling a bit. As he said that, he pushed Crash backwards, almost making him fall. That set me over the edge, so I walked up and got right in Jason's face.

Everyone stopped and crowded around us to see the brother vs. brother showdown that was about to happen. I already hated my brother, now to see him messing with one of my friends it was finally time to fight. What Jason did next was unbelievable; he slapped me across my face. Without hesitation, I hit him right in jaw, but before he had a chance to retaliate, his football friends held him back.

"Perfect opportunity" I thought to myself, before I could strike again, Crunch had me in a full nelson refusing to let me go. He pulled me back as I struggled to get away from him.

"Just wait Jeff!, Just wait!" Jason yelled at me.

"Come on!, let's see what you got!" I yelled back.

Finally, we were separated, and we all continued to walk to class. "I'm sorry guys" I said out of nowhere. It wasn't like me to get worked up like that, or to be that confrontational and they knew that.

We kept walking when Val stopped me, she knew of all people how Jason got under my skin like that, "Don't scare me like that, I know that's not you" Val said as she hugged me. "I know…I'm sorry" I replied as I hugged her back.


	3. Retaliation and Vengeance

**Chapter 2: Retaliation and Vengeance **

The rest of the day went by quickly, I couldn't stop thinking about my run-in with Jason. The words he yelled at me rang in my head the entire time, "Just wait Jeff! Just wait!". I fazed everyone out the whole day. My friends went home at the end of school, but I stayed behind because Mr. Callahan let me use his art class to paint after school.

It was around 7:00 when I finally got home, it was a little dark, and both my parents had gone to work. I saw Jason's car along with one of his friend's van in the driveway and I walked in to the house to see all of the lights were turned off. As I was searching for the light switch, someone hit me on the side of my head, next thing I knew, two of Jason's friends were holding my arms as Jason repeatedly hit me in the face. "Go start the car" Jason said to the two guys.

When they let go of my arms, I fell to the floor. Jason then continued the attack by stomping on chest and head. "We're ready to roll" One of the guys said as he walked back into the house. He and Jason picked me up and started to drag me to the van. I was fading in and out only to see blood dripping from my face and onto the concrete outside. They shoved me into the van. One of the guys was ready at the driver's seat, and the other handcuffed me to a metal loop in the back of the van. As we were driving away, Jason went on and continued to hit me in the face, getting more and more blood on his knuckles .

I felt the car finally stop, Jason took the handcuffs off of me and the two guys threw me out the back door. The horn of the car honked loudly and speed off in the darkness. My vision was blurred and I had no idea where I was until a dark figure approached me and I herd Crunch's voice.

"Somebody get some help!" he yelled, after that I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning on Crash's couch to see Coco in a chair beside me watching TV, She saw me waking up, "Jeff!, are you ok?, what happened?"

"Jason, …and some other people, …they were hiding out at my house" I said, with a little bit of a mumble. Just then, Crash walked into my view, "Jason did this to you?" he asked. "Call the police" he whispered to Coco.

"No way, I going to find him and beat him to an inch of his life." I answered back.

"You need to stay here and rest" Crash said, and with that him, Coco and Crunch left for school.

(This portion of the chapter will now be told in Crash's POV)

I had to go talk to everyone to let them know what happened, I felt like returning the favor to Jason, but for one I didn't want to end up like Jeff, and two he wasn't worth my time.

I found them hanging out at the courtyard like they always do. "Guys I need to talk you"

"What's up?" Val asked

"Last night,… Jason and a couple of his friends jumped Jeff, after that, they took him to our house and left them there. When we found him his was bleeding pretty badly, he at our house right now, resting"

Everyone was shocked, but before anyone can comment, Jason walked up to the group.

"Hey losers, next time tell your buddy Jeff not to be such a hero or next time it will be a whole lot worse."

Val snapped, "Let's see you try that shit on me!" She yelled while pushing Jeff.

"You better be gentle to me babe, or I wont be so gentle with your boyfriend. I don't see why you even give him the time of day, you should be with a real man." Jason whispered in Val's ear while forcing a hug on her. Val was finally able to slip from Jason's grip. He backed up a little with a crooked smile on his face.

Just when he was about to leave, Jeff tackled him from out of nowhere. Everyone could see what happened to Jeff the night before with his face still bloody and bruised, he stared to hit Jason's face so hard he was knocked out cold after the first punch. After Jeff got about ten good shots at Jason's face I stepped in and pulled Jeff off him to reveal that Jason's face was now even more cut up than Jeff's.

I turned to my friends, still holding Jeff back, "We need to get him out of here before campus security shows" Without hesitation, everyone sprinted to the student parking lot and drove to Crash's house.

In my living room, sat Coco, Crunch, Nina, Val, Andrew, Jessica, Jeff, and myself.

"What do we do now?" Coco asked.

Andrew answered by saying, "Well, first we build a catapult made of logs and rubber band and we launch….."

"I'm begging you, stop now" Jeff quickly said, It got a small chuckle from the group, but the room grew quiet again.

We all sat in silence for a couple hours until people started to go home, the only people left in the room were Jeff, Val, and I.

(The rest of the chapter will be told in Jeff's POV)

I fell asleep about an hour ago after taking some painkillers, but I was just starting to wake up, Crash and Val hadn't noticed me and I could hear them talking to each other.

"Crash, I'm worried about Jeff, he might get hurt even worse if this goes on."

"I don't know what to do, but I think he attacked Jason today not because of what happened the night before, but because he was touching you."

"Jason's just mad that I'm in love with his brother" Val instantly knew what just slipped out of her mouth. " I mean…. umm… just that…you know…" Crash stopped her.

"You're secret is safe with me"

"Thank you" Val replied.

"Well, I better get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Val"

"Night"

Val was leaving to go home, and just as she reached the door, she herd something,

"Val…" I mumbled.

"Yeah Jeff?"

"I love you too"

Val's eyes grew wide, she realized she had been caught so she just walked out the door.

**Author's Note: Well, I'm going** **to be on vacation for a week , but ill have the next chapter up by the end of June. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Your fellow writer,**

**A.J Penn**


	4. Four Years Ago

**Chapter 3: Four Years Ago**

An hourafter Val left the house, I continued to ice my still injured face and I was still on so many pain killers that it took me ten minutes to realize that Nina was sitting across the room from me (she was staying at Crash's house for the time being).

"What happened?" she asked

"What?"

"You and Jason… what happened?"

I took me a second to remember, I've tried so hard to forget about my brother it was hard to remember it all. After a while it all finally came back to me.

"Believe it or not, but back in middle school Jason and I used to be closer than brothers. We did everything together. Nothing got between us, but when he was a freshman and I was in eighth grade I hardly saw him and he changed. He got mixed up in drinking and drugs, his football friends wouldn't let him quit.

The next year, he lead the school football team to the State Finals for the first time in twenty years. Everyone in the school put the pressure on Jason.

On the last play the score was 7-13, and if he could throw a touchdown he'd be the hero. Instead, he chocked and lost the game. Needless to say Jason was upset and ready to blame anyone, including me.

We also had our stepfather, Jimmy. He already was violent with us, but him being a big fan of our school's football team and watching us lose made him angrier than ever. Jason already got to his room quickly and locked the door. That turned Jimmy's attention directly towards me. He was considerably bigger than I was so it was easy for him to beat the shit out of me.

He stopped for a couple of minutes, but I knew he was going to come back to finish what he started. I was bleeding like a fountain, and some of my ribs were broken so I tried to find refuge in my brother's room. I crawled all the way there to see him standing in his doorway waiting for me, and I extended my hand towards him to show him how desperate I was for help. When I was just a finger tip away from him I heard Jimmy re-enter the room. What did Jason do? He slammed the door in my face with such a force it pushed me backwards.

He betrayed his own brother, left me to get beat to an inch from my life, and turned his back on brotherhood, all over a football game."

"wow", was all she could reply with.

"Yeah" I answered back, while resting my head in my hands. "But, what I hear from Crash you have'nt had an easy time either."

"Yeah"

**This portion of the chapter will now be told in Andrew's POV**

I was the first to leave Crash's house, I wanted to leave early because Dane Cook's new Pay Per View was on in thirdy minutes. My car had broken down a week ago, so I walked. Halfway to my house Jason pulled up beside me in his red and black Ford Mustang.

"Hey, what's up man"

"Hey?... I can't talk long there's something I wanna watch on TV"

"Why don't you come over to my house and watch it there?"

"Uhhh… ok?"

I jumped into Jason's car, I know him and Jeff had hated eachother, but maybe this was my chance to try and fix things between them.

We had finally got to Jason's house, I was pretty nice. High end furniture, flat screen TV, soft carpets. Jason didn't stay here all the time though; he just shared this place with one of his football friends.

"Hey listen Jason; I actually wanted to talk to you about Jeff"

"Yeah, me too… You know Jeff hasn't always been this violent, and with this thing between me and him has made him kind of… unpredictable. You will never know when he might just snap, so maybe it might be useful if I taught you a thing or two about fighting."

"Ummmm… ok"

"Ok, just fallow my lead"

unloaded a right hand to the side of my face.

"Hey, watch it!"

He didn't stop though; he kept hitting me until I finally blacked out.

**The remainder of the chapter will now be told in Jeff's POV**

It was about 1:00 in the morning and I was still awake, shaken up by the events of the past couple of days. Crash woke up and came back downstairs a couple minutes later.

"Hey thanks for letting me stay here, there's no telling what Jason could do to me if I was sleeping in my own house"

"No proplem, how are we gonna end this thing with your brother though?"

"I don't know"

We decided to forget about what was going on with Jason and played cards. We talked about cars, sports, whatever could get this off our minds. It was 3:30 in the morning when we herd a knock on the door, so I got up and answered it. When I opened the door, I saw the same white van that Jason and his friends used when they jumped me. When I looked down…

It was Andrew: beaten, bloodly, and unresponsive.

Crash and I picked him up, I could feel both of his broken arms. We laid him down on the couch, it was hopeless to try and help him ourselves.

"Jeff, we need to get to the hospital"

When we finnaly got Andrew checked in, we were questioned by a skinny, grey haired doctor.

"He fell?"

"Yeah"

"That's one hell of a fall, we'll keep him overnight and try to get him to wake up"

"Thanks Doctor"

After the doctor left, Crash started to question me.

"Why did you tell him he fell down?"

"I don't want the police involved in this, Jason can persuade a lot of people to say things to them that will get us in jail instead of him."

"Fine, but we better get to school. We need to settle this."

I regretfully agreed.

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm five days late on this and I promise to get the next chapter up a lot quicker. **

**P.S I got a comment on this from someone named Rhonda Petrie. First of all thank you for your support! And secondly, yes the characters are bandicoots as well.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Your fellow writer, **

**-A.J Penn**


End file.
